


A Hospital Visit

by Zabb



Series: Sylvie Hospital Stories [1]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Just the tiniest amount though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabb/pseuds/Zabb
Summary: In which Sylvie learns that a friend can make even staying in a hospital with the worst internet connection known to humanity just a little more bearable.
Relationships: Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff
Series: Sylvie Hospital Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604317
Comments: 11
Kudos: 232





	A Hospital Visit

The fluorescent light above Sylvie flickers as he fiddles with Molly’s business card. The words “Blyndeff Toy Emporium” jump out in big, bold, bubbly letters, along with a cartoonish teddy bear and the store’s number and adress. He stares at it for a solid five minutes before sighing—and then wincing a little in pain as his still tender ribs protest against the sudden movement—and finally dialing the number on it. He drums his fingers along the cool metal frame of the hospital bed as he listens to the drone of the dial tone. 

It’s a Saturday morning and Sylvie half-expects Molly to still be asleep, so he’s relieved when there’s an affirming click on the other end of the line.

“Hello, this is the Blyndeff Toy Emporium. How can I help you?” Says a familiarly cheery voice.

“Oh, uh, hey Molly. This is Sylvie.”

“Oh, Sylvie! How are you doing?”

“I could be better; my ribs aren’t in the best of shape right now. The doctors want to keep me here for a day or two.”

“Oh, no! Well, I meant what I said about the toys. What’s your room number, I can get them to you today.”

“Um, I’m in room 218 at the Sweet Jazz City Central Hospital.”

“Alright, I—”, A muffled crash sounded from Molly’s end of the call, “Ah—what are you--? Sorry, Sylvie, I have to go…deal with something.” Sylvie heard Molly sigh, “You rest up, ok? I’ll talk to you later!”

Sylvie barely got a goodbye out before the call disconnected. He set the phone down and stared at the ceiling. He wished he had something to read. Without any of his usual distractions, his mind kept circling back around to the previous night. What had happened, what he could have done, what he _should_ have done. He shook the thoughts loose from his mind and tried to focus on something else. Picking his phone back up, he pulled up his calendar—for now, he could distract himself with some busywork.

The rest of the day was uneventful. And boring. After making a few calls to reschedule his appointments for the next few days, he spent a few hours intermittently napping and aimlessly scrolling through his phone. The internet at the hospital was quite possibly the slowest thing imaginable, so any sort of browsing was a pain. Trying to watch a video resulted in endless buffering. He was contemplating how to do yo-yo tricks while lying down when a soft knock at the door drew his attention. To his surprise, he found Molly standing there, hands held behind her back.

“Molly—?” he started.

“Hey, Sylvie!” she said, walking over to his bedside, “You look surprised.”

“Oh, well, I thought you were having the toys delivered. I didn’t expect you to actually show up to visit.”

“Well, we’re friends, Sylvie! And friends visit each other when they’re in the hospital with…broken ribs?” she questioned.

“Not quite broken. But they’re definitely a little…fragile, right now.” Sylvie replied.

Molly winced sympathetically, “Friends visit their friends when they’re in the hospital with fragile ribs. Anyways, look what I brought!” 

From behind her, Molly produced a sheep plushie and handed it over to Sylvie. It was very soft and fuzzy. Not as soft and fuzzy as his Counting Sheep, but still…nice. He smiled.

“I know it’s not orange, but—"

“No, no it’s perfect. T-thank you, Molly.” He was absolutely not tearing up right now because he had a friend who took the time to visit him in the hospital and give him a sheep plushie. Absolutely not.

Molly grinned brightly.

“I’m glad you like it! I brought you a few other things, too.”

She slipped her backpack off and dug through it for a moment, before producing a number of what looked to be a few different puzzle cubes. He set aside the sheep plushie and picked up what looked like a sliding puzzle box.

“You seem like the kind of person who enjoys puzzles, so I brought these along!”

Sylvie was already turning the puzzle box around in his hands. Carefully teasing out different sliding panels on the surface. It’d probably be pretty simple to solve, but he was beyond thankful to have something other than his thoughts to occupy his mind.

Next to him, Molly giggled, “I didn’t think you’d like the puzzles that much.”

He glanced back over at her, a little sheepish. “You have no idea. I don’t have a lot to entertain me here. The internet is terrible, and all my books and my laptop are back in my apartment. I’ve been dying of boredom all day.”

“Do you need someone to bring things over for you?” she asked.

“No, no it’s alright—I won’t be here for that long.” Hopefully.

“Well, alright. But if you do need anything—oh, let me give you my cell phone number,” She grabbed the business card he had left on the side table and scribbled something down on it. “There. If you need anything else, feel free to text me. Though, don’t expect an immediate reply. My dad likes to…borrow…my phone.”

“Um, thanks. Again. For all this. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem! It’s the least I could do after you helped me out at the museum.”

“After attacking you…” Sylvie glanced away.

Molly waved the comment away, “Boss duct-taped me to a chair when we first met! You helped me not get my epithet erased, even though it put yours at risk. That’s what matters” She frowned down at her phone, “Anyways, I can’t stay for long. I should get back before my family accidently destroys the store.”

Sylvie would’ve chuckled at that, except that Molly said it with an absolutely straight face and serious tone.

“Alright, well…good luck with that?” he said.

“Thanks. Let me know when you find out about when you’re getting released, okay? Or if you need something from your apartment.”

“I will. Bye, Molly.”

“Bye Sylvie!”

And with that, she was gone. And Sylvie was by himself again. Or, well, not entirely alone. He set the puzzles aside and pulled the sheep plushie up close to his chest. He smiled as entered Molly’s number into his contacts. Having a friend was pretty nice, he decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short I wrote to hopefully help me get some character voices down better. I might write a second part to this--I have an idea in mind I think would work well.


End file.
